Dreadful Prison
by Neko Espada
Summary: Aizen gives a new mission to Espadas. They must visit the special prison in Soul Society which is guarded by the Second Squad. But when Arrancars arrive there, they find out that they are not the only intruders in this horrible prison.


A cold wind was blowing in the desert of Hueco Mundo. Its loud howling was heard even in Las Noches.

In one of many rooms in the castle Arrancar was lying on the sofa. He was watching at the ceiling with bored glance and listened to the sounds of the wind. Arrancar yawned and closed his eyes. It was one of those days when there was completely nothing to do in the castle.

But suddenly someone mannerly knocked the door and another Arrancar entered the room. The one on the sofa opened his eyes and looked at the newcomer. He recognized him and his look became more joyful.

"Why the hell you are knocking every time,Ulquiorra?"-Grimmjow asked with a smile and sat on the sofa.-"You know perfectly that I don't mind you to visit my room. Anyway,why are you staying near the door?Have a seat."

When Ulquiorra came closer,Grimmjow caught his hand,pulled to himself and made him to sit on the sofa.

"So,do you have any ideas how we can spend a day?"-Grimmjow asked.-"Sometimes I don't know how to use our free time."

"Free time?Unfortunately we don't have time for a rest right now."-Ulquiorra said.-"We must go on a mission which Aizen-sama instructed us to do. Actually I came here to tell you about it."

"Tch. I wish we could go on a free hunting together and kill some damn Shinigamis. It's much better than to kill someone by the order."-Grimmjow said.-"In any case,what does he need from us this time?"

"Have you ever heard about place called Special Underground Detention Facility?It's also known under the name of 'Nest of Maggots'."-Ulquiorra said and noticed that Grimmjow had no idea about what he was talking now.-"It's a special secret prison for Shinigamis who were identified as 'dangerous elements' by the Central 46. Our mission is to sneak unnoticeably into the prison and break its defense system. The prisoners from this jail are not very dangerous in fact but if some of them will escape, it definitely will make Soul Society and Central 46 to worry a lot."

"Sounds like a really boring mission."-Grimmjow said but still followed Ulquiorra.

They opened Garganta,hid their reiatsu and headed to the Soul Society. Two Arrancars appeared in one of the underground passages which were situated under the whole Gotei.

"Let's go. Our goal should be not far away from here."-Ulquiorra said and they went through the bad lighted corridor.

"This place is so dirty and it stinks here!Why the hell we choose this path?"-Grimmjow asked with unpleased voice.

"Because it's safer to move underground."-Ulquiorra explained.-"The prison belongs to the Second Squad. We shouldn't underestimate them. If we just open Garganta near the prison we can easily fall into their trap."

"We could just kill all the guards and break the gates so damn prisoners could escape."-Grimmjow said.-"It will take less time and maybe we will be able to fight some Shinigamis from different squads. Come on!No one will know!"

"_He_ will know. And it will count as the fail of the mission if we won't follow the precise instructions."-Ulquiorra said.-"I hope you know perfectly that usually happens to those who failed the mission."

"Hah!You know that he won't kill us."-Grimmjow said.

"Yes,but in any case we will have a lot of problems."-Ulquiorra warned.-"Now stop complaining. We reached the needed place."

They stopped and discussed the details again to make sure that everything will be done right.

"There are two different places which connected to the prison's defense system. So from now on we should go separate paths."-Ulquiorra said.-"Let's meet here after completing the mission. And try not to get noticed."

"Yeah-yeah. I know."-Grimmjow said and after that they went into different directions.

Soon Grimmjow left the underground. He appeared in the forest and looked around. He saw buildings of the Gotei territory far away behind the trees. And nearby he saw their goal - the prison. Grimmjow headed there. It appeared that there were no guards near the prison building.

"How boring."-Grimmjow thought and started to search for the source of defense system.

He found it fast enough and destroyed it as was needed. Unnoticed he returned to the underground passage. It appeared that Ulquiorra wasn't there yet.

"I expected him to be here already."-Grimmjow thought.-"He'd better return soon. I hate waiting."

He sat on the ground,leaned against the wall and started to wait for Ulquiorra's return.

Some amount of time passed but Ulquiorra still has not returned. Grimmjow started to lose his patience.

"About what he is thinking?I thought he always completes his missions fast enough."-Grimmjow thought a bit irritably.

He decided to wait some more. Soon Ulquiorra will return and they finally will be able to leave this nasty place. They will go through the Garganta and Grimmjow will be grumbling during the whole their way. And Ulquiorra will reply him from time to time or will just sigh tiredly. Grimmjow was going to tell him everything he thinks about this damn mission and about that damn Aizen who sent them to this place.

But if to think about it,why Ulquiorra still isn't here?It definitely was a long time since they went separate paths.

"Where the hell is he?"-Grimmjow thought rising from the ground. Suddenly he heard something behind himself and turned to that direction.-"Ul.."

But the tunnel appeared to be empty and only the sounds of water and stone crumb falling from the ceiling were heard. Grimmjow stayed for a while listening to these sounds but then suddenly he darted off in the direction to which Ulquiorra went before.

Grimmjow already tired of waiting but he wasn't going to leave without Ulquiorra. He didn't believe that his friend could get into trouble. Ulquiorra was always careful during the missions and just couldn't fall into the enemy's trap. But still Grimmjow decided to check it out. He used his Pesquis ability but wasn't able to find Ulquiorra's presence.

Grimmjow left the underground and appeared near the prison building again but this time at its other side. He found two unconscious guards near the opened door.

"Not his style."-Grimmjow thought.-"Could it be that someone else is here?"

He stopped near the opened door. There was really dark in the corridor behind it. Cold wind blew from the passage. Grimmjow was sure that Ulquiorra was somewhere inside the building. But because of specificity of this place, which blocked all search abilities, Grimmjow couldn't find out where exactly Ulquiorra was at the moment. So he decided to explore the whole building until he will find his friend.

Grimmjow went down the stairs into the complete darkness. It was a really long way down but finally Arrancar reached the end of the stairs and went through the wide bad-lighted corridor. Soon he found another couple of guards who also were unconscious.

After Grimmjow passed through another various corridors he reached the big room. Lighting there was much better than in the other places. The room was full of people in dirty and torn clothes. No doubt it were prisoners. But there were no shackles on their bodies. Some of them slowly walked around the huge room. Others were just sitting in the corners and mumbled something.

Prisoners watched indifferently with senseless eyes at the newcomer. But then they slowly started to realize that Grimmjow was a Hollow. Fear appeared in their eyes and they started to recede to the walls. There they shrank and froze on the spot don't dare to move.

In the next moment feelings of all prisoners in the room became almost materialized. Grimmjow could feel nearly each one of it. There were feebleness and despair. All these people were deprived of their Shinigami powers and couldn't use any of their abilities. They were not able to beat even an ordinary Hollow now. Grimmjow could guess that it was an awful feeling when you are completely powerless and helpless. Suddenly atmosphere in the room became very oppressive and Grimmjow hurried to leave this horrible place.

He went through the various floors and moved on some more levels down. Corridors were more darker now and it became a bit difficult to move further. Soon Arrancar reached the long room where was no lighting at all. Grimmjow went forward trying to find the wall in the darkness. But his fingers touched only the cold iron bars. It appeared that there were two long cells situated on the both sides of the room. Most likely cells were not empty. Some quiet rustles and twangle of the shackles were heard.

Suddenly someone's cold and clawed hand grabbed Grimmjow's wrist. He quickly broke out and shot a Cero in the attacker's direction. It became bright in the room for a moment so Grimmjow was able to see the gray scared faces of prisoners which looked more like skulls. Then the darkness covered the cells again.

Grimmjow left the room and went through the corridor with blinking exposed wires hanging from the ceiling. It was a rather long corridor and soon Grimmjow got a feeling that someone is watching him. Suddenly something strange fell from the ceiling but Grimmjow was ready for the attack and slashed the enemy in half by one fast sword move.

"What the hell is this?!"-Grimmjow surprised looking at the defeated enemy.

Small robot-like thing with one eye was convulsing on the floor. It was covered with strange slimy substance which resembled entrails. Creature shivered a couple of times and finally stopped moving. After that Grimmjow continued his way.

After some time he reached the corridor with poor lighting. He saw the door nearby. A weak light was coming from behind it. Grimmjow abruptly opened the door and suddenly encountered someone. Each of them jumped back and prepared to fight. But then they recognized each other and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here,Grimmjow?"-Ulquiorra was a bit surprised because he didn't expect to see Grimmjow here.-"I thought you lost your patience long ago and returned to Hueco Mundo."

"And left you among those gloomy Shinigamis?Did you forget that I am the king and will never do such a dishonest thing?"-Grimmjow said with a smile.

No way he was going to tell Ulquiorra that actually he was worrying about him or just got feeling similar to it.

"Anyway,I am so damn happy to see you again!"-Grimmjow said and squeezed Ulquiorra in the arms.-"I thought that goggle-eyed monsters already got you."

"Monsters?"-Ulquiorra surprised because he didn't meet that small robot from before.

"Never mind. Let's go home already!"-Grimmjow said cheerfully.

"Wait. Our mission is still not completed."-Ulquiorra said.-"I wasn't able to find the machine connected to the prison's defense system appeared to be hidden very well."

Ulquiorra looked a bit guilty and it seemed funny to Grimmjow.

"What's up?Do you expect me to scold you for not completing the mission in time?Am I looking like bad-bad Aizen to you?"-Grimmjow asked with a smile and then laughed loudly.

Echo repeated his laugh in the corridors.

"We'd better not to make noise. I think we are not the only intruders here."-Ulquiorra warned.

"Yeah. I noticed."-Grimmjow said.-"Well,let's hurry and find that damn machine already!I am going to make a nice hole in it!"

Two Arrancars went through the corridor. Grimmjow was talking all the way and barely not fell into the deep pit on their way. Ulquiorra stopped him right in time so they were able to avoid the trap.

"It's a long way down."-Ulquiorra said looking into the pit.-"Looks like the walls of this trap made of special stone which absorbs the reiatsu."

They went further and finally found the huge room with a big machine inside which was the main source of the prison's defense system. Arrancars went closer and prepared to destroy it. But then suddenly they heard how someone else entered the room.

"Not so fast!"-Mayuri said appearing behind them.-"I suppose it were you who destroyed my spy-robot. I hope you don't think that I will just let you go after that."

Arrancars turned to him and prepared for a fight.

"Don't even try to escape!I placed the special devices around the whole building. You won't be able to open a Garganta on this territory."-Mayuri said.-"That a lucky day!I came here to make some experiments on the prisoners and now I found you two. You will be very interesting experimental objects."

"Shut up!"-Grimmjow said and rushed to Mayuri going to kill him with one powerful blow.

Suddenly something exploded under the Arrancar's feet. But Grimmjow managed to jump away in a last second and stood near Ulquiorra again.

"Wise choice. I prepared this room especially for your visit. There are huge amount of mines hidden under the floor. But you will never find out where exactly they are."-Mayuri said with a nasty smile.-"And as a bonus I will show you my new experimental soldiers. I finished them just a couple of minutes ago before coming here. Have a look by yourselves."

Mayuri pushed the button and a group of zombie-like prisoners entered the room. They noticed the Arrancars and ran to them. But in the next second all the group exploded on the mines. Two Arrancars looked at Mayuri with a huge anime sweat drops near their heads.

"You will pay for this!"-Mayuri cried with anger and used his Shikai.

In the next second he rushed at Espadas holding his fork-like weapon in the front of him. Arrancars evaded the attack and Mayuri bumped right into the machine behind them. His sword stuck inside the mechanism of the machine. While Mayuri was trying to pull his sword out Arrancars used their chance and shot a combined Cero attack at him.

Powerful united attack went through the Mayuri's body turning him into a green slime and hit the machine fully destroying it. After that building started to tremble and stones began to fall from the ceiling. Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and both Arrancars rushed away from the room.

They ran through the various corridors and soon reached the exit. Grimmjow broke the main gates and they were able to leave the building. After that they looked at the prison last time,opened Garganta and left.

Espadas returned to Las Noches and were going to have a good rest. But when they were walking through the corridor Tousen appeared on their way. And he wasn't looking very friendly.

"Follow me. Aizen-sama wants to hear some explanations about your mission."-Tousen said with a tone that brooked no objection and went forward.

Two Arrancars followed him. Grimmjow looked angrily at Tousen but then suddenly smirked. He pretended that he was going to give Tousen a kick in the butt. Then Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra, hoping that he will rate the joke, but instead of that he caught Ulquiorra's warning glance. So Grimmjow made a bored face and continued his way through the corridor.

Soon they reached the throne room where Aizen was waiting for them. Two Arrancars told him about the events of the mission. After that Aizen watched at them with an intent look.

"I thought I told you not to attract much attention to yourselves."-he said enjoying the tensity in the room.-"But still you achieved the mission goal. Many prisoners were able to escape from that jail. So, in general, I am satisfied with the result. But I really expect you to complete the next missions at the perfect level. Did you understand?"

When he finally let them go,two Arrancars were feeling really tired. They went to Ulquiorra's room to have some tea there. When they entered the room, ordinary black cat which was sleeping on the sofa opened his green eyes and greeted them. Two Espadas sat on the sofa and drank some tea.

"I don't know which place was the worst of all. That prison or his throne room?"-Grimmjow said tiredly.

Two Espadas leaned against each other and continued to drink their tea. Black cat was purring nearby and these soothing sounds quickly banished away all bad memories of this tough day.


End file.
